Platinum is a commonly used metal for hydrogenation and dehydrogenation reactions during catalytic processing of hydrocarbonaceous feeds. Although platinum has a lower resistance to poisoning by sulfur, for sufficiently clean feeds platinum can provide a superior level of catalytic activity relative to base metals and/or palladium. In some situations, alloys of platinum and palladium can be used, in an effort to provide activity similar to platinum while retaining some desirable properties of palladium. Conventionally, dispersion of platinum on a catalyst is used as an indicator of whether a suitable distribution of platinum has been achieved on a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,840,779 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0175911 describe dewaxing catalysts and methods for dewaxing of feeds including a lubricant boiling range portion.